Liar
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Cuanto tiempo puedes amar a alguien, o por lo menos creer que lo amas… ¡Mentirosa, eso no es amor! / Ligero OoC ligero SoulxMaka SoulxL.T


¡Hola!

Mucho tiempo si escribirles, no tengo mucho que decir, no hay palabras que describan la felicidad que ciento al dejar esta historia aquí, espero y la puedan aceptar, es algo distinto a lo de siempre…

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Es necesario alimentar el amor, Pero…<em>**

**_Las mentiras no son buen alimento_**

**_¡Mentirosa, eso no es amor!_**

Era de noche, si una noche que aquella rubia envidiosa nunca olvidaría. Ahí frente a ella, aquel al que había obligado a permanecer a su lado, con mentiras y engaños, le abandonaba y aquello le dolía de sobremanera…

La rubia miro con sus azules ojos dilatados como el albino frente a ella sacaba una valija del fondo de su armario y la arrojaba con fuerza contra la cama, descolgó unas cuantas camisas y un par de pantalones, mientras los arrojaba dentro sin preocuparse en que estuvieran desordenados. Cerró la valija con fuerza y se recargo sobre ella un momento mientras miraba a su, ahora, ex amante en la orilla contraria de la cama con los pies recogidos.

El chico ojirubi le miro por unos momentos en silencio y suspiro mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre la mesa de noche junto a él y tomaba unas cuantas cosas del primer cajón, todo sin decir una sola palabra, así como había sido desde que había llegado a su casa esa tarde, solo entro y dijo que se marchaba, no volvió hablar desde entonces, no con ella…

-¿Es necesario que te vayas? –murmuro la rubia mientras unas cuantas lagrimas surcaban su rostro

-Ya te lo he dicho Liz – hablo por fin el albino- me largo y es por voluntad propia...

-¡Pero Soul!-inquirió la ojiazul frenética mientras se acercaba a él a gatas sobre la cama y le tomaba del cuello de su chaqueta- ¡Oh Soul, vamos dime qué hacer para que te quedes conmigo!- y la rubia rompió en llanto, Soul frunció el ceño molesto y llevo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica apartándola bruscamente de él.

-¡Joder Liz, deja de llorar! –Grito el joven molesto.

Soul estaba furioso, odiaba ver llorar a cualquier mujer, le provocaba un profundo sentimiento de tristeza el cual causaba que su corazón se oprimiese, pero el ver a aquella rubia llorando frenéticamente, no le causaba tristeza ni piedad, le causaba nauseas, porque bien sabía el que esas lagrimas eran falsas, ¡Y cuan falsas eran! ¡Igual de falsas que aquellas que derramaban las actrices en una buena película de cosas cursis y sentimentales! Esas que Liz miraba cada que tuviera oportunidad.

-¡Mierda Liz! ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esta maldita mentira? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto?

- ¿Mentira? ¿Cuál mentira Soul? – grito nuevamente Liz con lagrimas en los ojos

- Esa maldita mentira que lleva más de cinco años –Grito aun más furioso Soul - ¡Nunca nos amamos y nunca nos amaremos! ¡Esa mentira!

- ¡Pero yo te amo!

-¡Véndele esa mierda a otro que te crea! – Escupió Soul mientras fruncía mas el ceño- ¡Porque yo no me tragare esas mentiras! admítelo no amas a nadie que no seas tú misma…

-¿¡Como puedes ser tan cruel con migo Soul!- Liz llevo sus manos a su pecho y sollozo mientras bajaba la mirada, el cabello le cubrió los ojos y suspiro- ¡Yo que te he amado y respetado durante tanto tiempo!

-¿Me has respetado?- Soul esbozo una sonrisa torcida y con suma delicadeza se subió a la cama, recargando una rodilla sobre el colchón y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de liz- Querida liz, ¿en verdad me has respetado?-la voz del albino sonaba un poco más relajada y serena, cosa que provoco que la rubia se sobresaltase un poco.

¿Desde cuándo Soul se tranquilizaba tan fácilmente? ¿Cuándo le había dicho querida antes? Era más que obvio que si anteriormente no se lo había dicho, ¿que era diferente esta vez para recibir ese connotativo?

-…Oh querida liz- Nuevamente aquella suave pero ronca y varonil voz llego a sus oídos- ¡¿Acaso me crees un idiota? - el albino frunció el ceño y apretó un poco la barbilla de la chica- ¡Me eras tan fiel como un obeso puesto a dieta en una pastelería!

-¡Eso es mentira!-grito la rubia mientras fruncía levemente el ceño- Yo te amo, siempre te fui fiel, yo nunca te lastimaría…

-Error, nunca me amaste, solo me utilizaste para vengarte de tu hermana- Liz frunció el entrecejo aun mas y miro a Soul, este sonrió e hizo una pausa, aclaro su garganta y continuo- Perdón, "media hermana"

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- la voz de la rubia había cambiado, ya no sonaba temerosa ni mucho menos preocupada, por el contrario era fría y pareciese que hubiera un leve deje de furia en esta- ¿Qué tiene que ver "Ella" en esto?

-Mucho- respondió Soul mientras se incorporaba – Maka…-Soul hizo una pausa- Maka, sabias, sabias lo mucho que ella me gustaba y viceversa, y aun así, te empeñaste en meterle a "ese tipo" hasta en la sopa

-Es su esposo- dijo con tono burla la oji azul

-Es tu amante- completo con una sonrisa triunfal el ojirubi- admítelo Liz, odiabas tanto a Maka, y aun la odias lo suficiente, como para mantenerla alejada de lo que alguna vez amo, quieres y deseas que sea tan desdichada como tú, y no conforme con haberla alejado de lo que amaba, de alejarla de Mi, le quitas a su esposo, cada que tienes oportunidad…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Me das Asco!

-¡Que te calles! –La rubia se puso de pie y se abalanzo sobre el albino mientras alzaba su mano y abofeteaba al joven ojirubi- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Está bien, lo admito! ¡Odio a Maka y deseo que no sea feliz!

-Que fuertes son tus palabras Liz…

-¡Querías la verdad! ¿No? Pues esa es la verdad. Si odio a mi media hermana, la aborrezco por sobre todas las cosas, esa maldita y su padre llegaron a sustituir a mis difuntos padre y hermana, y no conforme con robarse un lugar que no se merecía, se robaba la atención y el cariño de nuestros conocidos…La odie, y la odiare por eso por la eternidad.

-¿Sabes? la maldije un millón y medio de veces, deseaba que sufriera, y tu, oh, tu querido Soul llegaste como caído del cielo – Liz sonrió- en cuanto mire esa estúpida mirada de amor de Maka, decidí que serias mío, y que no dejaría que ella estuviera contigo, y lo mas irónico es que todo salió como lo planee. Ella se caso con alguien que nunca amo, y nunca amara, tú estás lejos de ella, y como plus, su matrimonio se está yendo por el caño, todo salió perfecto…

-Eres una basura- susurro el albino mientras le miraba con asco- inclusive creo que la basura no merece ser comparada contigo, ella tiene clase, ¿pero tú? Tú no eres nada

-Di lo que quieras Evans, tal vez no valga nada, tal vez sea peor que la basura, pero –los ojos de Liz se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas- tú, tú eres lo único que me hace sentir feliz, viva, y que valgo la pena, por favor no me dejes…

-Lo siento cariño- Soul tomo su valija y camino hacia la puerta- lo nuestro termina aquí…Vive feliz, con tu "cuñadito querido" Kid…

-¡Soul si sales te esta casa!-Liz tartamudeo y dudo-¡Olvídate!...olvídate… ¡Olvídate de volver!

-Eso hare… y mira que poco me importa volver…

Soul atravesó el pasillo que conectaba la recamara principal con la sala de estar, giro a su izquierda y atravesó veloz la sala principal, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro… ¡Pero qué magnifica sensación! ¡Jamás se había sentido tan libre! Puso un pie fuera del umbral de la puerta sintió que dejaba atrás un peso que no le correspondía, y la sensación que le embargo al tener todo su cuerpo fuera de aquella casa, para nunca volver, esa sensación, ¡Ah! Esa fue una sensación indescriptible, que el albino jamás podría olvidar…

Apenas y había llegado a la acera Liz salió corriendo frenéticamente con los ojos empapados en lagrimas y el rímel escurriendo por sus parpado, el camisón desacomodado y el cabello desarreglado cual loca...

-¡Soul, tu no me puedes dejar!-Liz mordió su labio inferior y continuo -¡No puedes dejarme, estoy embarazada!

-Pues felicítame a Kid, porque si mal no recuerdo…tu y yo no hemos tenido intimidad desde hace más de un año, y es mejor que regreses adentro, no querrás armar un escándalo y que los vecinos te vean así…

El albino subió a su automóvil, lo encendió y lo echo a andar, dejando a tras a aquella mujer rubia, aquellos falsos sentimientos y siempre mirando adelante, hacia un futuro nuevo con la mujer que siempre amo…

* * *

><p>Alzo la bocina del teléfono y marco los números cual muerto viviente, mientras que en el otro extremo de la línea telefónica la llamada fue contestada rápidamente, cual rayo, como si la vida misma dependiese de eso.<p>

-¡Maka deja de jugar! ¡¿Dime donde estas?

-Kid- la débil y ronca voz de Liz resonó al otro lado de la línea- Soy yo…

-Liz, Yo… lo lamento, este no es momento Maka, ella, ella se ha ido…lo tuyo y lo mío, lo nuestro debe terminar, amo a mi esposa, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Y como si la rubia no escuchase o no quisiese entender continuo

-Soul me dejo…-dicho esto el joven al otro lado de la línea dejo caer un poco el auricular, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, aquellos dos amantes reprimidos habían decidido fugarse- Y estoy embarazada…es tuyo Kid…

La bocina cayó al piso, un frágil sollozo resonó y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron sobre unos arrugados papeles de divorcio…

* * *

><p>*w* Dejen review para el monstruo come Reviews *w*<p> 


End file.
